Continuous exposure to chemicals, such as organic solvents, for long periods of time, even when the organic solvents are present in relatively small amounts in vapor or liquid form, may cause various skin rashes, allergic reactions and possible damage to internal body organs, such as the liver. It is also known that short exposure to highly toxic chemicals may cause acute skin reactions. Therefore, there exists a need to eliminate direct skin contact with chemical solutions, chemical liquids, solvents and reagents, as well as the vapors from solvents, of chemical-processing and laboratory personnel who may come into direct contact with such chemicals. Typically containers of organic solvents are handled by workers employing gloves. However, often gloves do not provide sufficient protection for such workers, since the materials of which the gloves are composed, such as of plastic or of cloth, are permeable to the organic vapors of such chemicals. It is, therefore, most desirable to provide for a glove which may be employed in the use of handlling highly volatile, organic liquids and other chemicals, but particularly organic solvents, such as tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, benzene and other materials which are desired to be kept from direct contact with the skin of the workers or where the skin of the workers should be shielded from contact with any volatile vapors from such materials.